Permis de tuer
by rubis et le loup
Summary: Dans la vie, il y avait deux types de personnes : les chanceux et puis les gens comme Harry qui étaient constamment au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme par exemple ce fameux jour où il avait fallu qu'une foutue compagnie aérienne le mette à côté d'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage du pays et que celui-ci était tombé sous son charme. Des fois la vie était vraiment pourrie…


**Bonjour à vous qui passez par là, soyez les bienvenus!**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère, saura vous conquérir! **

**L'environnent dans lequel évolue cette histoire est moins fantastique et morbide que pour les autres mais vous retrouverez bien entendu mon goût pour les meurtres, les problèmes et l'humour douteux. Encore une fois, je m'inspire avec plus ou moins d'intensité de mes lectures, de mes films et de tout ce qui a pu, à un moment ou un autre, me fasciner. **

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.**

**Quant à ce récit, il n'est pas non plus à moi car je l'offre avec joie à mes deux bêtas fidèles, j'ai nommé: Tif et Yume! Ceci est pour les remercier du fabuleux travail qu'elles font pour "Le Pacte Ensanglanté" et "Mortellement Vôtre". Et puis, ça leur fera du boulot en plus... :) **

**Parce que je les adore, j'adore le travaille qu'elles fournissent, la motivation et la minutie avec lesquelles elles s'impliquent afin de me soutenir, j'offre mon imagination, mon univers et mon écriture pour les remercier comme il se doit. **

**En espérant sincèrement que cette nouvelle fiction leur plaise et vous plaise aussi chers lecteurs, je vous laisse plonger dans ce premier chapitre!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: LE TOURBILLON INFERNAL**

Le hasard : événement dont on ne peut expliquer l'apparition et que l'on ne peut prévoir. Synonyme : chance. Destin : puissance supérieure qui semble régler d'une manière fatale les événements de la vie humaine.

Dans les deux cas, que l'on croit à l'un ou à l'autre, l'issue était la même. Et quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, peut importait le nom qu'on donnait à cette saloperie de phénomène qui semblait gouverner le monde, on en revenait à la même conclusion : c'était de la merde.

Parce que, quelque soit cette chose, elle semblait se l'être pris en grippe et ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Surement que Dieu, si Dieu il y avait, avait décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se pencher sur sa pauvre carcasse de petit pouilleux. A moins qu'il ait délibérément décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait qu'Harry avait piqué des cierges dans une église il n'y avait pas si longtemps ? Mais bordel, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi rancunier ! Ok, c'était mal. Mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois ! Et c'était parce qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et il s'en voulait encore. Alors, par pitié, qui que soit la personne en haut, il la suppliait de lui laisser un peu de répit ! Parce que là, ça en devenait presque risible tellement c'était invraisemblable. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu le personnage principal d'un film de gangster et ne pensait pas forcément survivre à la fin du scénario. Il n'était pas un héros lui ! Putain que non ! Il n'était qu'un simple étudiant en commerce. Il aspirait à une vie normale : une famille, des gosses, un chien. Pas une succession de merdes toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres !

Harry souffla de dépit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était enfermé dans ce cagibi, un flingue chargé à la main et tendu vers la porte, près à dégommer tout ennemi qui oserait mettre un seul orteil dans sa cachette. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois de ça il se serrait évanoui à la simple vue du sang…

Hermione, à côté, était dans les pommes et il ne savait dire si c'était grave ou non. Elle semblait respirer et à l'heure actuelle c'était l'essentiel. Il avait dû se la trainer jusqu'ici, échappant comme il pouvait au coups de feu envoyés à tout va, aux murs qui s'effondraient sous les explosions en masse et aux Mangemorts qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : en faire leurs repas. Que du bonheur en sommes !

Non franchement, quelle putain de vie de merde. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de ce foutu avion, de cette foutu compagnie aérienne et de ce foutu nombre 13 de ses deux !

Harry avait un problème avec le nombre 13. Déjà, c'était lors du vendredi 13 de l'année de ses quatre ans que ses parents et lui avaient eu un accident de voiture qui l'avait rendu orphelin, l'obligeant à passer le reste de son enfance et de son adolescence avec ses saloparts d'ensuqués congénitaux d'oncles ! De vrais plaies de l'humanité ceux-là…

Et puis même sans parler de ça, il savait que ce nombre portait malheur.

La preuve : pourquoi il n'y avait jamais de chambre n°13 dans un hôtel digne de ce nom hein ? Parce que c'était de notoriété publique que c'était dans cette putain de chambre que l'homme politique fourbe, pervers et dénudé de principes se faisait prendre en train de tromper sa femme avec une bande de dindes en corsets et jouets pour adultes. Demandez à DSK !

C'était aussi dans cette saloperie de chambre qu'on retrouvait toujours le cadavre d'une pauvre vierge violée et vidée de son sang ou celui d'un mec qui avait eut des problèmes avec la pègre.

Ou encore, c'était forcément le treizième convive à table qui s'étouffait avec son morceau de tarte à la poire ou mourrait mystérieusement après avoir bu un verre de vin donné avec soin par une belle plante au sourire aguicheur mais au regard sinistre.

Et il aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était forcément un fameux vendredi 13 que la belle et pulpeuse blonde hitchcockienne s'était fait atrocement assassiner par un malade de pervers psychotique et schizophrène alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement sa douche !

Non, y avait pas à dire, ce nombre était hanté! Il portait la poisse! C'était un nombre tabou! Le nombre-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-les-chiffre !

Et lui, il avait fallu qu'il prenne un avion, un putain de foutu avion ce jour là ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que la compagnie faisait grève pendant une semaine après cette date et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour rentrer.

Mais on ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois. Ah ça non ! Plutôt crever ! Enfin… s'il s'en sortait d'ici vivant.

A l'extérieur les bruits d'explosion semblaient s'être calmés. De plus cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'entendait plus de tires dans les parages. Il hésita entre rester sagement ici et attendre que la brigade spéciale vienne le sortir de là où prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter une avancée.

Après une grande réflexion afin de délibérer, il se décida qu'il était préférable d'aller tâter le terrain.

Doucement, sans lâcher son arme et en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible, il se redressa sur ses genoux et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Un petit clic se fit entendre et il se figea sur place, calculant le moment où un des Mangements, surement caché de l'autre côté du mur, se jetterait enfin sur la porte pour la défoncer et les attaquer. N'osant plus bouger ni même respirer, il attendit que la fatalité lui tombe dessus. Mais au bout d'un moment, se rendant compte que rien ne bronchait, il inspira un grand coup et entreprit de tourner la poignée. Dans un petit grincement qui le fit grimacer, il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'embrasure.

En face le couloir ressemblait aux mines d'un champ de bataille dévasté par une bombe nucléaire.

Le corridor étant vide il ne perdit pas plus de temps et poussa en grand la porte, attrapa Hermione par sous les assailles et commença à la trainer en avançant à reculons.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte d'ici avant de se faire prendre. Il allait y arriver. Il allait s'en sortir, amener son amie à l'hôpital, retourner récupérer ses affaires chez lui et fuir le pays sans se retourner. Et puis merde pour le reste du monde ! il n'avait rien demandé à personne lui. Et tant pis s'il avait promis à l'autre d'arrêter de le fuir. Après tout, il avait accepter de l'approcher seulement par obligation ! Et ce mec ne pouvait lui attirer que des ennuies. Il ne lui offrirait rien de bon.

Harry s'empêcha de penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce genre de propos. Au fond, il y était attaché à ce bâtard. Même plus, il en était sérieusement accros : accros à ses sourires charmeurs, à ses regards de braises, à ses mots doux, ses gestes tendres, sa manière de le protéger constamment alors que paradoxalement, il était lui même un danger des plus terribles.

Mais merde ! Il n'allait pas mourir si jeune pour les beaux yeux d'un psychopathe sans état d'âme qui passait son temps à être fourrés dans des affaires illicites, illégales et meurtrières ! Et même si ce fameux psychopathe avait plus tendance à lui sauver la vie qu'autre chose, c'était aussi à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situations foireuses. Alors voilà ! C'était décidé, il arrêtait tout.

Alors qu'il continuait à trainer son fardeau comme il pouvait il fut arrêté dans ses bonnes résolutions par une brève alarme et de surprise il lâcha d'un coup le pauvre corps qui retomba au sol dans un bruit fort. Merde. Il espérait sérieusement qu'Hermione ne se retrouverait pas avec une commotion cérébrale à cause de lui.

« Mettez les mains sur la tête et tournez vous lentement. » s'écria une voix autoritaire derrière lui.

Harry s'exécuta sans rechigner. Autant dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer les petits malins dans ce genre de situation. Une fois retourné il fut aveuglé par une lumière vive qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

En face il ne percevait que des formes noires qui se précipitaient vers lui. Le bon côté de la chose était que qui que soient ces hommes ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts et rien que pour ça, Harry aurait pu les embrasser...

Deux secondes plus tard il se retrouvait durement plaqué au sol tandis qu'on lui menottait les mains dans le dos sans douceur et n'ayant que faire de le maltraiter.

…ou peut-être pas.

* * *

« Bon, reprenons encore une fois. Vous avez été trouvé sur un lieu de crime avec une arme qui a servi au meurtre de pas moins d'une dizaine de victimes, avec une jeune fille à moitié morte. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis innocent ! J'étais un agent double infiltré par votre gouvernement ! » s'exaspéra Harry qui était en train de perdre patience.

« Pourtant vous êtes un civil et aux dernières nouvelles nous n'employons pas les civils. » rétorqua l'autre enflure d'un rictus de vainqueur.

« Mais là, c'était exceptionnel. J'étais dans une position qui faisait que j'étais un atout pour vous ! »

« Bien. Partons du principe que vous n'êtes pas totalement coupable » annonça le policier d'un air qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. « Vous avez dit être sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, une section d'espionnage et division secrète de notre administration, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui »

« C'est étrange, j'en ai jamais entendu parler… »

« Qu'est ce que vous ne saisissez pas dans 'division secrète' ? » susurra-t-il alors sarcastiquement en le foudroyant du regard. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir mare. Il avait passé une journée pourrie, il avait failli se faire tuer, perdre ses amis, il n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis des lustres, il était mort de fatigue et il avait une sérieuse envie d'aller pisser !

Et vu qu'il était considéré comme un potentiel danger de haute importance, il s'était fait jeté sur une chaise toujours menotté par un gorille aussi grand que large qui ne semblait pas des plus aimables sans avoir eu le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sollicitude.

Celui-ci s'était ensuite assis en face tout en lui jetant un regard de tueur. Pendant quelques minutes les deux avaient attendu sans rien dire, la barrique fixant Harry et Harry observant tout à l'exception du bulldozer.

Mais l'envie de boire et d'aller se soulager étant trop grande, il s'était résolu à affronter la bête. Timidement il avait posé son regard sur l'armoire à glace qui semblait prête à mordre.

« Heu… excusez moi, j'aurais voulu savoir si… »

« Ta gueule. »

Bien. Harry avait baissé la tête et avait entrepris de se la fermer. Il n'était pas forcément d'un naturel docile pour tout mais bon… en temps général quand les types de 130 kilos disaient certaines choses, les types de 60 kilos les écoutaient.

Il avait donc du prendre sur lui et il avait soupiré de soulagement quand un monsieur moustachu était rentré dans la pièce et avait pris la place de bulldog. Il en aurait presque sauté de joie, presque…

L'autre s'était mis à lui reprocher toutes les misères du monde et Harry avait attendu le moment où il l'accuserait d'être à la tête de toutes les guerres vécues, d'avoir participé à l'élaboration de la bombe nucléaire et être pour quelque chose dans l'apparition du SIDA.

Le brun respirait de grandes bouffées pour tenter de rester calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il n'était pas en position pour le faire. Et même au bout de la énième fois à tenter de se défendre alors que c'était comme s'il parlait à des sourds, il se dit qu'il fallait se montrer patient. Tout le monde n'était pas forcément pourvu d'un minimum d'intelligence…

« Une division secrète hein ? c'est marrant parce que c'est une excuse qui tombe à pic. Et bien entendu, on a aucun moyen de savoir si cette fameuse division existe. A moins que tes petits copains viennent à la rescousse… »

« Pour ça il faudrait qu'ils soient au courant que vous me détenez et que je ne suis pas mort ! Si je pouvais passer un coup de fil… »

« Ouais c'est ça, et tu veux pas un café et 500 livres sterling avec ? »

« De toute manière j'en ai mare. » fatigua le brun. « Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat. »

« Parce que tu crois que la racaille comme toi va avoir un avocat ? » aboya l'ensuqué. « Fais moi rire. Non. Il n'y aura pas d'avocat pour toi. Tu vas finir au trou, dans un lieu sans porte ni fenêtre ou tu pourras méditer sur les horreurs que tu as commises. Mais crois moi lorsque je te dis qu'aucun avocat ne voudra… »

« Bonjour » salua une voix chantante derrière Harry qui le figea sur place. « Pamela Rose Parkson, avocate de l'inculpé. » sourit avec douceur une jolie petite brune qui arrivait dans son champs de vision sous le regard choqué et dégouté du policier.

« Heu… mademoiselle, comment ? On avait pas appelé de… comment êtes-vous au courant que… ? » rougit le moustachu de gêne et de colère en même temps.

Ahhh ! Alors comme ça on ne voulait pas lui refiler d'avocat hein ?! Vive l'équité! Putain de justice de merde oui!

« Mademoiselle, ce détenu est un criminel des plus dangereux » tenta son emmerdeur personnel en posant un regard lourd de reproches sur Harry.

Non sérieux ? Lui ? Un criminel des plus dangereux ? Lui qui fuyait devant une araignée ? Qui faisait une crise de panique lorsqu'il voyait un peu trop de sang ? Qui pleurait à la télé quand les personnages d'un film mourraient ? Non mais il l'avait bien regardé ?!

Il lança un regard désabusé à la jeune femme qui souriait de toutes ses dents, comme riant intérieurement à une blague qu'elle seule comprenait.

« Je suis certaine que j'arriverai à me défendre en cas de besoin. » répondit-elle aimablement.

L'autre renifla de dédain avant de se moquer.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas la carrure pour… »

Le pauvre type n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu avait retenti dans la pièce et qu'un trou s'était formé entre ses deux yeux, éclaboussant les alentours de sang.

Harry regarda pétrifié la pauvre carcasse tomber dans un bruit sourd au sol tandis que la petite brune baissait la main dans laquelle elle tenait un flingue qu'elle avait dégainé à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Harry ? Harry ! Houhou ! La terre appelle la lune. » le réveilla la demoiselle en secouant la main devant ses yeux.

Le brun reprit conscience en inspirant à grands coups, comme pour tenter de contrôler sa crise de panique.

« Tu reviens parmi nous ? » s'amusa-t-elle, le couvant néanmoins d'un regard tendre.

« Putain, est-ce que vous pouvez tous arrêter de tirer sur tout le monde s'il vous plait ! » rugit-il alors, en proie à une crise de nerfs.

« Enfin voyons, il m'avait insultée, que voulez-tu que je fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, lui répondre, jouer les indifférentes, le mettre dehors, tout, mais pas ça ! »

« Oui bon, on ne va pas débattre pendant des heures, ce qui est fait est fait. » conclue-t-elle en récupérant les clefs dans la poche du mort pour venir défaire les menottes du détenu. « Faut qu'on se dépêche. Les garçons font le ménage pour nous offrir une sortie mais on a pas pour autant beaucoup de temps. »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?» demanda-t-il en se relevant de son siège en quatrième vitesse.

« Ton amoureux transi est venu te chercher. Tu sais, le grand blond qui tire plus vite que son ombre. »

Malheureusement oui, Harry voyait plutôt bien de qui elle parlait…

« Et en tant que belle et heureuse famille, Théo et moi, on est venu en renfort. Les autres aussi voulaient venir à la rescousse mais il y a pas mal de choses à faire de tous les côtés. Du coup on a fait des équipes. » informa la brune en sortant dans le couloir le révolver en main, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Le corridor était désert si on passait outre les deux morts qui jonchaient le sol. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux alors qu'il suivait sa sauveuse hors du bâtiment. De temps en temps leur route était coupée d'un ou plusieurs gardes et là il se faisait durement plaqué contre un mur par une petite main ferme pendant que sa propriétaire tirait froidement sur les policiers.

« Pansy… » gémit-il lorsqu'un nouveau corps tomba au sol dans un cris de douleur.

« je ne les tue pas Harry, je ne fais que les rendre inoffensifs. »

Ah ! Si ce n'était que ça !

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se faire attrapé par le bras et tiré sans ménagement vers une sortie de secours.

Alors que des hommes armés les suivaient dans les escaliers, ils tombèrent sur un nouveau couloir ou des employés travaillaient et alors que certains regards surpris tombèrent sur un garçon sale, aux vêtements déchirés, avec des restes de sang sur tout le corps et une fille en jupe et costard avec un semi-automatique 6.35 mm à la main, l'alarme d'incendie se mit miraculeusement en route, créant une panique générale et leur permettant de se fondre dans la masse et de fuir leurs poursuivants.

Courant comme si leur liberté en dépendait, ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et Harry put capter qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un commissariat mais dans une banque.

« Mais que… »

« Ils ont des planques partout ces salops. » lui répondit la demoiselle tout en le trainant vers une voiture, poussant comme elle pouvait les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'elle arrivait vers une Volvo grise et sortait ses clefs, Harry entendit un cri aigu et se retourna derechef. Des hommes armés qui les avaient suivis et qui les tenaient en joue, près à tirer, tombaient comme des mouches au sol, éclaboussant de leur sang les innocents qui se dispersaient dans tous les sens tel un essaim de fourmis.

Harry ne pouvait savoir d'où partaient les tirs mais vu la manière dont tombaient les corps, il penchait pour le toit de la banque. Il leva les yeux mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, il savait : il était là-haut, l'observant de son œil de lynx, près à tuer quiconque oserait ne serait-ce que penser à lever une main sur lui.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Pansy qui le poussa sans ménagement sur le siège passager avant de claquer la porte et s'installer devant le volant. La seconde d'après, alors qu'un sombre grincement de pneus froissait l'air, la Volvo fuyait déjà au loin.

* * *

« Attends là Harry. Il y a une cabine téléphonique en bas, il faut que j'aille passer un appel. Surtout, ne bouge pas. Je reviens vite. » informa Pansy en le laissant seul dans un petit salon miteux d'un motel en décomposition.

Ils étaient arrivés ici débraillés, éreintés, dans un état si sinistre en ce qui concernait Harry qu'il devait paraitre pour une personne pas très nette, et pourtant le gérant leur avait à peine adressé un regard blasé avant de retourner à ses mots croisés. Fallait croire qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de fréquentations…

Attendant le retour de la jeune fille le brun avait vu des toilettes et était parti telle une fusée vers ce lieu saint. Et alors qu'il pouvait enfin se soulager et qu'il arrivait à ne plus penser qu'à ça, il entreprit de trouver un moyen de se soustraire à sa baby-sitter avant qu'un certain blond ne pointe le bout de son nez. Parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait à ses côtés, ce foutu tueur bien trop sexy ne le lâcherait plus. Et bien qu'une part d'Harry, la plus sadomasochiste et la moins réfléchie des deux, lui suppliait de rester aux côtés de ce merveilleux démon des plus tentateurs et excitants, sa raison (ou peut-être son instinct de survie) lui intimait l'ordre de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Evitant de penser à sa peine, il prit sa décision et arrêta de tergiverser. Il remonta sa braguette, se lava les mains et fit de son mieux pour se diriger naturellement vers la sortie du fond.

Quoi que, quand le brun tentait de se la jouer naturel, de cacher quelque chose ou de mentir, on sentait le coup venir à des kilomètres… pas étonnant que l'homme au comptoir lui ait jeté un regard suspicieux que le jeune homme dédaigna d'un sourire des plus innocents. Le vieux en face marmonna des mots incompréhensibles avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Soufflant de soulagement, il marcha de plus en plus rapidement vers la sortie et se mit à courir une fois qu'il fut dans la rue.

Il ne sut où il allait mais tout ce qui importait maintenant était de fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre où il se trouvait, fonçant sur les passants, évitant de justesse des voitures, s'excusant sous leurs coups de klaxon, continuant sa course sans faire attention à ses points de côtés, il courut, courut, courut encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le tiennent plus.

Là il s'effondra au sol et souffla tel un boeuf, reprenant sa respiration au même rythme saccadé que celui des battements de son cœur.

Bordel. Quelle journée ! Y avait des jours comme ça où il valait mieux rester couché. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il tuerait pour avoir son lit. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui, la police ou la mafia allait l'attendre à coup sûr. Et il n'était pas certain de savoir laquelle des deux situations le mettait le plus en effroi.

Une vieille femme passa et lui balança deux pièces, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il regarda celles-ci puis leva la tête et tomba sur une cabine téléphonique. Ni une ni deux il se releva tant bien que mal et se jeta dans la boite rouge. Puis il composa un numéro.

« Ouais ? » demanda une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Heu… Neville, salut c'est Harry. Je sais que j'abuse mais… je voulais savoir… je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? je me sens pas bien, j'ai besoin de compagnie. »

«Heu… ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais, ça va ? tu as l'air abattu. Tu n'es plus mêlé à des histoires sordides au moins ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Hein ? Heu… non non. C'est juste que… mon chien est mort. »

« Il est déjà mort trois fois ton chien… »

« Il a beaucoup souffert ! »

Neville ne chercha pas à comprendre et accepta l'excuse du brun, se disant que de toute manière les affaires de ce dernier n'étaient pas les siennes et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Plus qu'heureux Harry prit le chemin vers la demeure de son ami, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter continuellement un regard par dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'on ne le suivait pas.

Il se doutait bien que tout ce cirque ne servait à rien. Il savait que tôt ou tard IL le retrouverait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il le lui avait affirmé, tel un serment, il le voulait lui et personne d'autre et peu importaient les obstacles il les détruiraient tous. Et le brun savait que cette promesse n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le blond était un homme d'honneur et de parole à sa manière. Quand il prenait un engagement il s'y tenait. Harry frissonna d'appréhension. Il était coincé. Il n'était qu'un simple jeune homme ordinaire. Or l'autre était un prédateur, un chasseur, un traqueur. Sous ses airs d'ange à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession se cachait un véritable requin capable de sentir l'odeur du sang, de la peur et de la pâture à des kilomètres. Tel un spectre, il se glissait sans qu'on ne le sente et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il était trop tard : on était pris dans sa toile, attendant sans ne pouvoir rien faire qu'il ait fini de jouer avec nous et qu'il veuille bien nous dévorer.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de chez son ami, il sortit de ses pensées en apercevant la pancarte d'un bar allumée : « Club n°13 » qui semblait le narguer.

Cela eut le mérite de le sortir de son état d'angoisse pendant un certain temps. Il resta là, figé devant ce stupide panneau, transformant son malaise en étonnement puis en colère et enfin en fatalisme.

Foutu numéro 13.

C'était à cause de lui que tout ça avait commencé. Et bien que cela faisait des mois qu'il avait plongé dans cette histoire foireuse, il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Cette saloperie de confrontation qui avait chamboulé sa petite vie bien tranquille et bien rangée.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester ces deux chiffres ensemble. Alors oui, il savait, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré de remettre toute la faute sur deux signes scripturaux. Et peut-être avait-il tendance à être légèrement superstitieux. Mais bon, les faits étaient là et prouvaient qu'il ne divaguait pas totalement.

Et puis comme le disait bien ce vieil adage : être superstitieux c'était con, mais ne pas y croire ça portait malheur !

Et à l'heure actuelle, bien que son cœur lui soupirait que ce beau diable était un cadeau du ciel, ses trippes lui faisaient clairement comprendre que ce fameux vendredi 13 septembre avait été un jour noir. Et puis même, rien que le mois était à chier. Après tout, tout le monde se souvenait bien du 11 de 2001 et des deux tours.

Fallait croire que septembre n'était pas un bon mois pour prendre l'avion…


End file.
